This new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of the random pollinated geranium variety named `Blues` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,373) grown in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, for the purpose of seed collection, this particular seedling having been selected for propagation from a group of seedlings of `Blues` because of the very large size and violet pink coloration of its flower clusters. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Stuttgart and carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the selected plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new variety is being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings at Stuttgart.